1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a conduit guide for supporting a conduit on a frame member of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates conduit guide for supporting a conduit on a frame member in a manner that prevents crushing of the conduit.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
These constantly improvements in bicycle components have resulted in new bicycle components and/or frames that are not compatible with older components and/or frames. The frame of the bicycle has been extensively redesigned. In fact, each bicycle manufacturer may have several different frame designs. Accordingly, all bicycle components can not work on all bicycle frames. Moreover, the newer components often have special cabling requirements. This requires either the bicycle component manufacturers to produce different bicycle components for different frame designs or the frame manufacturers to produce new frames that work with the newer components. For example, most bicycle frames have conduit guides (cable housing stoppers) that are welded on the frame tubes at various locations for guiding brake cables and shift cables from an operating device to a component of the bicycle, e.g., a brake or a derailleur. Depending upon the placement of these conduit guides, a particular brake or derailleur may not be able to be used with that particular frame.
In other words, one problem with welded conduit guides is that they require the cable to be directed along a particular path of the frame tubes. However, depending upon the bicycle component, the particular cable path provided by the welded conduit guides may not necessarily be suitable for certain configurations of bicycle components. Moreover, such welded conduit guides typically cannot be utilized with other types of conduits that transport a fluid. Also, welded conduit guides increase the overall cost of manufacturing the bicycle frame.
Instead of using fixed conduit guides, it is also known to use various types of straps or plastic ties to retain conduits, such as cables or tubes, onto the bicycle frame. However, these prior art clamps suffer from various problems. For example, if a regular plastic tie is utilized, the cable or tube is squeezed against the frame tube. In the case of a wire cable, the outer casing housing of the cable is squeezed against the inner wire. In the case of a pneumatic or hydraulic tube, a plastic tie will restrict the flow of fluid through the tube. Accordingly, bicycle clamps have been manufactured such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,647 that do not exert substantial radial compressive forces on the conduit. However, these types of cable clamps typically do not provide sufficient clamping force to prevent longitudinal movement of the clamp along the frame member.
Another type of cable guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,835, which also does not exert an excessive radial compressive force on the cable. However, with this type of cable guide, a special frame is required. Moreover, the cable guide is fixed at a particular location and cannot be placed at any desired location along the frame tube. Thus, this type of cable guide may limit the types of components that can be used with a particular frame.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a conduit guide for supporting a conduit on a frame member of a bicycle which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.